


Sackler likes you in his shirt

by asnackdriver



Category: adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Sackler walking in on you touching yourself in his shirt would be end game you're literally his after that





	Sackler likes you in his shirt

You were sort of tipsy after a party you’d just returned from. You’re roommate Adam wasn’t home when you got there.

It had been pouring rain and in an effort to get dry quickly, you reached for the first bit of clothing you could find - one of Adam’s shirts he had slung across his workbench.

You stripped out of your cold, wet clothes and threw it on quickly. It was warm and you noticed how it essentially swallowed you and how much it smelled like him.

The sudden rush of your arousal caught you off guard as you sat down on the couch, lifting the collar to your nose to sniff at the gentle smell of Adam’s soap and musk.

You bit your lip and clamped your thighs together, telling yourself it was the alcohol talking even though you’d sobered up by this point.

You felt like a naughty school girl thinking of what Adam might do to you while your hand dipped down between your legs, slowly running your finger over your clit.

You had slid two fingers into yourself and were pumping quickly, moaning as you were climbing toward release… until the door creaked open.

Startled, you tried to cover yourself with the pillow you were leaning against.

Adam stepped into the doorway and dropped his bag, shutting the door quickly. For once he didn’t have any clever quips as he pulled his shirt over his head and started kicking his boots off.

His pupils were blown wide and his face was tilted down toward you. He started to unfasten his jeans and slid them down his legs, kicking them and his underwear off to the side.

His voice is soft and deeper than you ever remember it being when he does finally say something.

“Do you understand how fucking hot you are in my shirt… Fingering yourself?” He pants as he palms at his engorged cock. Seeing him fist his length you now understood why all those women he brought back to the apartment left walking strangely.

“I’ve waited so long for this…” He sucks a breath through his teeth as he looks at you like a predator eyeing their prey. “I’m going to fuck that pretty cunt of yours so hard, you won’t be able to walk for days.”

You groaned imagining that big cock of his deep in your pussy and started to drip down your thighs.

The intensity in his eyes, knowing it’s only for you is a heady feeling as he kneels on the couch next to you.

Adam’s hand starts to run up under his shirt to your breast, grabbing your nipple and tugging slightly.

Your hands move to pull the shirt off and he stops you. “Leave it on.”

You nod and squeal as he suddenly pulls you towards him. He pushes your legs open and settles between them.

He’s kissing you deeply, pushing the hair out of your face with both his hands while he runs his cock through your folds slowly. “Fuck… you’re so wet.”

Without warning he pushes into you fully and starts to barely thrust into you. It’s overwhelming. You’re being stretched open more deeply than you ever had.

Once your breathing evens out and you relax under him, he starts thrusting into you. His girth is still stretching you open pleasantly while the head of his cock brushed over your cervix and drags out over your front wall.

You can already feel yourself starting to tighten down on him with his hips slamming into yours.

He leans up to look at you. “You’re so fucking hot when I’m balls deep in that tight wet pussy.”

You reach down and start rolling your clit, your other hand fisted into the back of his hair. You start to moan, your breath fanning against his neck as he fucks up into you like an animal.

His voice is hoarse now “Good girl, cum on my cock.”

You fluttered around him and clamped down tight, the world blurring and coming to a stand still as your body floated through your orgasm.

You can hear him groaning from the corner of your mind somewhere and are pulled back when you feel the hot spurts of his cum land across your lower abdomen.

Adam pulls his shirt off of you to clean you up and tosses it aside.

He lays his head against your chest and melts into your embrace. When you start to wheeze because he’s pressing the air out of you he chuckles and pulls you up.

“Let’s have a shower and then order food. I’m fucking starving and if I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, I need fuel.” Adam kisses you chastely before standing and pulling you with him toward the shower.


End file.
